


太空

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 小章节后面是歌词配合bgm看文
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	太空

太空

————

01【航行太空 心太空 是你在怂恿 】

爱他，说爱他。这样的念头不是第一次有了，这样的念头第一次出现的时候，连张云雷自己都吓了一跳。这样的念头在告诉张云雷，你喜欢杨九郎，你喜欢上了一个男人，你喜欢上了最不可能回应你的人。

多么无畏，也多么冒险。

如果爱能控制，能够把自己的心一点一点锁起来，不对不应该喜欢的人心动，不对不该有的烦恼烦恼，如果能这样多好。张云雷坐起身来，把窗户推开了一扇，夜晚的凉风吹在他每一寸肌肤上，让他心生一种寂寞的荒凉，让他有超乎寻常的冷静。

你是爱他的，你无法停止你的心。

去见他，告诉他你喜欢他。

也许说出来会好一些吧，得到一个结果，一个答案。杨九郎对他和对别人有什么不同，为什么要有不同，杨九郎到底喜不喜欢张云雷。可是得到的答案和结果，不是张云雷想要的，那该如何呢？

人是会逃避的动物，对自己越在乎和越想要得到的人或事会渴望答案，又会感觉到害怕，想要逃跑。不说出口，永远藏在心里就不会失去，最起码现在他还能触手可及。

可是张云雷说服不了心中的那个自己，那个躁动不安，一直怂恿着他的那个自己。

02【有人挥手 有行踪 是你在舞动】

热闹的寂寞，热闹是别人的，寂寞却是张云雷的。这个城市每年都会有几次疯狂的人流聚集，只有在这个时候，张云雷才会真实的感觉到自己在这座城市的渺小。

渺小到一转头可能就消失在人群中，和谁错过。

张云雷在杨九郎后头走着，他鼓足了勇气，在心里下定决心：如果他赶上杨九郎，他一定会拉住杨九郎的手腕，把心里的那个问题问出来。

我知道这样很是唐突，也知道你可能接受不了。我不知道怎么会喜欢你，就是在某一个寻常午后，也许是散了场和你一起走着。也许是一个人太寂寞了，想要找谁依靠的时候你就在身边。你愿意陪着我吗，一直陪着我，一直牵着手走下去，可以亲吻拥抱，一回头的时候你就在身边。我放不开你，我不想放开你。

想说的话有好多好多，好多好多。张云雷低头去数那步子，认认真真的，每一回他快要跟上了，周围的人就会将他和杨九郎冲散开来。杨九郎走的并不快，他根本没有注意到自己的身后有谁跟着。他欢呼雀跃，脚下生风，在欢喜处停留，没有牵挂的人活得真是快活。

张云雷屏息凝神，他只要再迈出一步就可以抓住杨九郎的手腕了，他伸手向前，却被冲散在人群里。他慌张抬头，可周围除了来来往往的陌生脸孔，早就不见了杨九郎。

九郎，杨九郎。张云雷疯了一样地寻找着，他从没像这样紧张过，他不能弄丢杨九郎，他不可以。这个世界像是在给他开了一场玩笑，在他想要张开手臂拥抱自己爱着的人的时候，一把将他推开。他难道不能够拥有杨九郎吗，他不能够拥有自己的爱人吗？

好在张云雷还是看见了杨九郎。人群中冥冥注定，像是他这辈子遇见了杨九郎就再也不能够忘却杨九郎，不能够割舍杨九郎。他就那么站着，看着不远处的杨九郎在和谁打电话，和谁联系着。

不一会儿杨九郎就对着人群中走过来的人招了招手，走了过去。

那一瞬间，张云雷才明白自己有多狼狈，有多愚昧。他打听到了杨九郎的行踪，像个变态一样尾随着杨九郎，他想要装作偶然遇见，却不想杨九郎和朋友约好，早就和朋友约好了。

03【我又一次 又一次 溺在洪水中】

落荒而逃这四个字用在那天的张云雷身上最为合适。是他自作多情，是他以为杨九郎对自己的感情和别人有不同。说到底也没什么不同，好兄弟，好哥们，可能只是这样，就是这样。

从一开始就是张云雷的自作多情，把那样的好意想成了撩拨，想成了情侣之间的欲擒故纵你来我往。张云雷想不起来，什么时候这个男人的举动让他误会的，想不起来他是什么时候在梦里梦到的杨九郎。

他无数次温柔缱绻，真实虚幻，可睁开眼睛只有冰凉的枕头以及床单上的一片泥泞。杨九郎，他梦到杨九郎，不止一次。

所有的相处都像是梦境。事无巨细的照顾，随时帮他拧好的瓶盖，温柔的道晚安，询问今天又吃了什么，有没有吃点好的，有没有多吃点。那时候的张云雷不懂珍惜，总是嫌他烦，说他没眼力见儿。

我要确保你睡了我才能安心。看起来无辜的话语，可就是这样的话让张云雷一次又一次的沦陷。真真假假，从前杨九郎敢说，他不敢回应，现在他试探，杨九郎却不敢回答了。

杨九郎我工作结束了。我今天感冒了，一点都不舒服，话都不想说。这些事情本来不应该和杨九郎说的，不应该对着杨九郎诉苦的，可是杨九郎总在车里等他，等他结束工作，拎着大包小包的药过来看他。他本来不是这个意思的，杨九郎也不用过来的。

这样的温柔就像湖水慢慢浮过脚面，一点一点淹没张云雷。张云雷本该站起来，走出水面，可是他任由水面没过他的脖子，一点一点的把自己包围。

只有杨九郎最懂得怎么让张云雷沉溺，也只有杨九郎，能够让张云雷沉溺。

04【我的窗口 潮汐随风翻涌】

杨九郎要约张云雷出来见面。换在从前张云雷可能从前一晚就开始考虑，要穿什么衣服，要弄什么样的发型。怎么样才会让自己显得漫不经心却又藏着小心思。

以前约会，张云雷把两人在一起的所有日子都称作是约会，杨九郎闻到香味都会问他，两个大男人出来喷什么香水。困窘被识破的张云雷总会按着杨九郎的头给他喷上自己味道的香水，让他多嘴，他知道每一次出门打扮这些有多贵吗？

后来张云雷就不爱打扮了，还是杨九郎乐此不疲地打扮着张云雷，告诉他这身要怎么搭配，要怎么穿。杨九郎的衣品不错，也是张云雷这个衣架子穿什么都挺好看，都在路上也有姑娘偷偷回头。

要联系方式的也有，直接表白的也不在少数。张云雷行情不错，鲜花巧克力没少收过，每一次杨九郎就在旁边看着，偶尔开他玩笑，扒拉着把巧克力塞到自己怀里。

两个人好的时候不分你我，冷漠来的时候也是突然的。张云雷清楚地记得，有一天他要回了杨九郎手中的，别人写给张云雷的情书，张云雷不喜欢杨九郎看着自己被追求，那就像是在看被别人都捧起来的人，可送到杨九郎面前却得不到喜欢。

从那以后杨九郎就不再帮他搭衣服，话照常说，也会一起吃饭，只是不再亲密。出去玩也是两人以上，总有旁人，杨九郎只要站在张云雷的身边都让张云雷雀跃。

就像现在，张云雷对着镜子抓了很多次发型，衣服也换了一套又一套。想要喷的香水拿在手里举在半空中不知道该不该喷下去。

因为杨九郎一个举动，就让他内心翻涌。

05【你的举动 都是水中黑洞】

戒指在张云雷面前十分晃眼，杨九郎嘴角上扬得厉害，抚摸着那枚戒指的温柔让张云雷窝心痛。是作为朋友和兄弟的角色来听他的爱情故事吗，和谁，是上次那个联系着打电话的男人吗？

是男人可以，为什么张云雷不可以。

“张云雷，你知道吗？”杨九郎看着他，认真开口，“我喜欢一个人。”

然后呢？

“我想和他告白，我想告诉他，我喜欢他。”杨九郎把手中的戒指推给张云雷看，“你看看这戒指，喜不喜欢？”

戒指很好看，简约大方，是张云雷喜欢的那种。可是张云雷不喜欢，嘴角向下撇着，他故意装作不在乎地把戒指推回去：“不好看。”

不是给他的，他要喜欢做什么？张云雷后悔自己又打扮了一番来，喷了香水就来这里吃着家常炒菜。

“告白送戒指，太草率了些。”张云雷挑着眉，“你打算和那个人过一辈子？”

喜欢当然是要冲着一辈子去的。杨九郎见张云雷不喜欢，有些沮丧，他以为张云雷会给他建议，会说很好啊，喜欢就去告白吧。他下定了决心，好不容易才想要有的告白。

“是个男人吗？”

“诶？”

“我说，你喜欢的，是个男人吗？”

杨九郎的脸上有了红晕，不好意思地看着张云雷点了点头。和男人表白，用戒指，张云雷在那一刻嫉妒得都要发疯了。他站起来，不管是不是还在公共场合，捏着杨九郎的脸靠近。

靠近，只要再靠近一秒，张云雷就可以亲到杨九郎。

算了。张云雷松开了杨九郎。所有的委屈和难过都要涌上心头来，将他淹没。杨九郎这个人，一点一点拿走了张云雷身上的所有，现在还要拿走张云雷仅存的那么一点，小小的希望。

“杨九郎，你能够喜欢男人。”

为什么不能够回头看看我，喜欢我。

06【现实的梦 你总不痒不痛】

倦鸟归林，今年张云雷回家格外早，棉衣包裹着的冷风一半一半钻进身体里。回家总是好的，家里总是有热乎乎的饭菜，有家人的温暖，当然，也会有关切的询问。

什么时候谈恋爱，什么时候结婚。什么时候买房，什么时候生孩子，你那个车该换了，前几天的股票跌停了吗？

曾经张云雷觉得这些事情离他很遥远，可自从他年纪稍长，迟迟没有动静，关切的问候就来了。曾经的张云雷，觉得被问这样的问题也无所谓，但现在，心里都装着杨九郎的张云雷，一听到这种问题就觉得心痛。

如果我不谈恋爱会怎么样，如果我和男人谈恋爱怎么样？说出这种问题的时候，没人会相信。他们会觉得你在开玩笑，怎么可能，看着长大的孩子，怎么会去和别人学，喜欢男人，不谈恋爱。

我记得你十五六岁就情窦初开喜欢人家小姑娘了，约人家来吃饭，一起出去玩。你不可能喜欢男人的，二十刚出头那会儿不是也谈过女朋友吗。不想家里催，不用这样，我们不催你就好啦，不那么催你。

人难道不会变吗，张云雷慢慢闭上眼睛。当做玩笑也好，就当做玩笑吧，不然就会有更多的争吵，更多的矛盾，更多的不理解。

这样的日子挺好，没有杨九郎的日子。离了他也不是不能过，只是心里空空落落的，好像不怎么会快乐了。不怎么会快乐了，原来，他现在笑着，都是因为杨九郎吗？

都是因为杨九郎吗。

先爱上的就先输了，张云雷输了。

可是没关系，只有张云雷一个人知道，他输了。这场胜负游戏的开始，到最后结束，到最后的结局，也只有张云雷一个人知道。

别人都当作是玩笑，不痛不痒的玩笑。

07【不见我困窘 我失重 漂流】

手机电话响起来，张云雷不敢相信。如果心里想到什么，就会在眼前浮现什么，如果这是新年愿望。杨九郎说他在楼下，问张云雷有没有空。

来找他干什么，上一次的约会，不是就这么干着了吗。这些天都不联系，他还以为，是自己说话太冲，让杨九郎不开心了。

他以为就这样和杨九郎闹掰了，不聊天了，可眼下的人又笑着凑过来，戳着他的腰问他冷不冷。

新的一年就要到了，从前都是我们一起跨年的，都是我们看着新一年开始的。

像个小情侣一样的，说到底又不是情侣。算什么呢，好朋友，好兄弟，好伙伴。一个陪在身边的老家伙，可终归，这个人要走到别人的人生中去。

“怎么没去陪陪你喜欢的人？”张云雷想起那枚戒指，吸了吸鼻子，“表白，成功了吗？”

“没有，我不敢，我害怕，害怕他不喜欢。”杨九郎淡淡道，“我没有这个勇气，就算我多喜欢，多靠近他，可是我还是不敢。”

因为太喜欢了，患得患失，就害怕失去。现在就挺好了，不表白不告白也挺好，想见就见了，只是没有名分而已，其他的一切都和情侣无异。

“张云雷，换我问你那个问题。”杨九郎双手交叉，紧紧握着，“你，有喜欢的人吗？”

唇瓣的冰凉覆盖了过来，杨九郎没有考虑，就这么抓住了张云雷的腰回应着他。

你看，张云雷还是把持不住，只要杨九郎暧昧的试探和回应，他就能够做出一切失控的举动。

“跨年了，在一起跨年的人都开房了。”张云雷放开杨九郎，“虽然不是情侣，虽然都有喜欢的人，但是还单身。一起开个房吧，应应景。”

杨九郎不会答应的，也许。也是张云雷的痴心妄想，想着就这样，拥有杨九郎一次。

“走吧。”

就那么一瞬，杨九郎就被拉回来，靠在栏杆上交换了一个深吻。

08【爱不是拥有 就是被吞没】

这让张云雷想起了第一次和杨九郎亲吻的时候。真心话大冒险，抽到和同性亲吻的时候，张云雷心里还窃喜了许久。

他喜欢杨九郎，蓄谋已久的喜欢，只是没有理由。他甩掉手中的纸，故作随意地走到杨九郎面前，故作潇洒地弯下腰，挑着杨九郎的下巴亲上去。

那一次伸舌头了吗，好像伸了。杨九郎的脸颊通红，手指蜷缩着抓在一起。得逞了的张云雷贴在杨九郎的耳边说，抱歉。

如果那种程度上要道歉，那么现在张云雷的举动就应该要被甩嘴巴子。张云雷闭上眼睛，掐着杨九郎的大腿亲吻着那层嫩肉，手指伸进去了，一根，两根。

身子的颤抖和变化，张云雷仰起头来看着双目紧闭的杨九郎，俯下身子，进入了杨九郎。

轻哼和喘息都像是鼓励，这是张云雷从来都想做的事情。和梦里的一样，杨九郎的身子紧，也柔软，被顶到疼的时候也会紧紧地抓着张云雷的肩膀。

像是第一次一样。杨九郎的所有第一次，和男人亲吻，上床都是张云雷的，就杨九郎自己不能是属于张云雷的。

张云雷把脸埋进杨九郎的肩膀里，埋进他的怀中。杨九郎抚摸着他的头，问他怎么了。不喜欢吗，还是不想做。

“杨九郎，我爱你。”

“我发了疯一样的爱你。”

想要一直这样，扣着腰顶进去，在无数个夜晚里想念你，想要在无数个夜晚白天和你相见。如果再不说出口就永远都说不出口了，杨九郎，我认输，从喜欢你的那一刻开始就认输了。

“你走吧，杨九郎，从今后断了吧。”

爱到最后的结果，无非就是得到和失去，无非就是清醒到沉沦，无非就是被包围，被窒息。

有这样的爱，爱到最后，心里空空落落的，除了惆怅装进去几分，都是倔强的流泪。

09【我又一次 又一次 在深夜发疯】

杨九郎说过，他不喜欢男人。十四岁就盯着人家班花看了，开朗还幽默，哪个小姑娘都喜欢。在遇见张云雷之前，杨九郎都没有被拒绝过。

直到遇见了张云雷。

那人总是清冷的，孤傲的。好像总是不爱搭理人，对杨九郎也不喜欢。可是那个人那样的好看，眉梢指尖，都让杨九郎挪不开视线。

像傻子一样，杨九郎会去模仿张云雷的一切动作，会看张云雷的一举一动。每一次他胆战心惊地约张云雷一起吃饭，张云雷总是精致地出现在他面前。

谁都会关注着张云雷，杨九郎也如是。所有人都大胆地表白张云雷，不缺少杨九郎这一个。

可是喜欢他，就那么看着他靠近他，都是好的。

杨九郎很傻，各种意义上的傻。他也鼓足了勇气，想过要表白，他约朋友去参考朋友的意见选戒指。他觉得对戒隆重又正式，是自己的心，是自己把这份爱放到了喜欢的人的面前。

可是张云雷说不喜欢，不好看。

张云雷说，告白送戒指太草率了。张云雷的意思是，杨九郎是个草率的人。

热情抛出去被打退，杨九郎不止一次，在深夜里紧紧攥着那个小方盒子，他的第一次表白，他的第一次勇敢真心。

他失去张云雷了，失去他的爱。

但张云雷说爱他。这个曾经让他期待又害怕的答案，让他流出眼泪来，也让他只能够紧紧地握着那小小的对戒盒子。

Fin


End file.
